The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia, botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kiefubart’.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new outwardly arching Fuchsia cultivars with numerous flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 2001 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number A2534-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number A2593-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Fuchsia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands during the summer of 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Venhuizen, The Netherlands since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.